Shugo chara Atai
by abril.tkm.9
Summary: Amu ya paso de ser estudiante de primaria a estudiante de secundaria despues de 3 temporadas se ah dado cuenta que Ama a Ikuto con ayudita de una nueva personita que estara de su lado, pero Itachi un nuevo personaje estara de acuerdo? Ikuto a regresado de su viaje y ah regresado para estar con Amu pero Akane se enamorar de el? nuevas charas nuevas amistadas solo una protagonis...
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

**Shugo chara no es mio es de Peach Pit espero y les guste. REviews**

**Solo los Oc´s**

**Sipnosis **

Easter ya es una compania mas, pero ahora todo cambiara cuando aparesca un nuevo tipo de huevo que puede poseerte, y dos personas mas se suman a la historia,

Amu ya paso de ser estudiante de primaria a estudiante de secundaria despues de 3 temporadas se ah dado cuenta que Ama a Ikuto con ayudita de una nueva personita que estara de su lado, pero Itachi un nuevo personaje estara de acuerdo? Ikuto a regresado de su viaje y ah regresado para estar con Amu pero Akane se enamorar de el? nuevas charas nuevas amistadas solo una protagonista y solo un protagonista quien se quedara con quien?

**Shugo chara no es mio es de Peach Pit espero y les guste. REviews**

**Shugo chara¡ Atai**

Un lindo y hermoso día comienza, la Academia Seiyo tuvo muchos alumnos que ingresaron a la primaria y se dieron una gran idea de hacer a la academia, secundaria y primaria.

Todos los niños sostienen un huevo en sus almas, el huevo de nuestros corazones, nuestra esencia todavía sin ser vista.

Amu hinamori entra al cuarto de Amu pues ya se les hace tarde, los charas siguen dormidos al igual que Amu.

Ami: One-chan despierta se nos hace tarde para el primer dia de clases

Amu:Eh¡ por que no me despertaste a tiempo

Ami: Nunca cambiaras -3-

AMU POV

Ah¡ No me presentado me llamo Amu Hinamori tengo 14 años de edad, tengo el cabello un poco mas largo me llega a la cintura y me sigo peinando de un chonguito con mi pasador de una letra x, todavía tengo a mis charas Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia, como ya saben la Academia Seiyo a la que asistía en la primaria se ha echo Secundaria al enterarme le rogué a mis papas que me enviaran de vuelta ahí ahora voy en 2do de secundaria, no se si vuelva a ver a mis amigos y a Ikuto como lo extraño a perdón volviendo al tema como dijo Ami si hoy es el primer dia de clases.

FIN AMU POV

Midori: Amu ya esta el desayuno, apúrate por se te hace tarde.

Amu va bajando de las escaleras con su nuevo uniforme con Ami que tiene el mismo uniforme que usan en la primaria

Midori: Que lindas.

Amu su uniforme era un vestido color negro con vuelo, una camisa color blanco en manga corta, Traía un moño estilo sailor moon solo que era color café, con una chaqueta de manga larga color negra, con alrededor blanco.

Ami su uniforme era el mismo que usaba Amu pero utilizo otro estilo.

Amu agarra una tostada en la boca, Ami le copea a su hermana y salen corriendo de la casa.

Ran, Miki ,Suu y Dia: Go! Go! Amu- chan

Ami ya no podía ver a los charas solo los escuchaba ella ya casi no recordaba como eran físicamente.

Amu y Ami llegan a tiempo a la escuela, La escuela parecía una mini ciudad por que ya era demasiado grande.

Amu:Bueno Ami nos vemos a la salida.

Ami: Hay.

Amu entra a su nuevo salón al entrar ve a una chica, un poquititito alta con cabello ondulado un poco mas largo y color café.

Amu: RIMA!

Rima voltea y ve como una chica pelirosa se le acerca a abrazarla.

Ran Miki Suu y Dia también se le acercan a kusukusu.

Rima: Amu¡ no me dejas respirar

Amu: Perdón, No pensé volver a verte.

Rima: Pues yo tampoco, además vine por que tengo algo que prengutarles a los guardianes después de que termine el 2 año me voy a Francia

Amu: Etoo¡ y que les quieres preguntar

Rima:No te voy a decir

Amu: Ándale dime siii

Rima: No hasta que estén todos.

Amu: -3-

Rima: Y no as visto quien esta mirando la ventana.

Amu: Mirando la ventana?

Amu voltea y ve a un chico pelidorado con un chara con aura de rey.

Amu: Ta.. Tada.. Tadase!

Tadase: (Voltea) Hola Hinamori-san

AMU POV:

Nunca volví a pensar en aquel amor de niña pero ahora que veo a Tadase frente a mis ojos solo sentía que me sonrojaba un poquito.

FIN AMU POV

Miki: Kiseki!

Kiseki: Que! Plebeya acaso me hablas a mi no

Miki: No a ti no te hablo le hablo a una roca, Claro que te hablo a ti

Miki había cambiado un poco su actitud, pero sigue siendo una chara dulce al igual que amu las charas también cambiaron un poco, Miki tenia el cabello hasta los hombros con una diadema azul con el signo de la espada de ropa traía un shor color azul con una blusa manga corta azul con su chaleco negro y unos tenis color negros

Ran traía el cabello un poco largo con su gorra de siempre ahora traía un vestido de porrista un poco cambiado color rojo, unos tenis color rosa.

Suu tenia el cabello corto amarrado en dos chonguitos con un pedazo de cabello suelto traía un vestido a la rodilla color verde con un mandil blanco y en su cabeza Tria un pasador en forma de trébol, y unos zapatitos negros parecidos a los zapatos escolares.

Dia traía una coleta amarrada con una dona en forma de diamante una falda amarilla con una blusa que decía siempre cree en ese brillo dentro de ti, la blusa era amarilla de manga larga con unas botas blancas.

Tadase: Que bueno volver a verte Hinamori Amu-san

Amu: (un poco sonrojada) Si un gusto volver a verte.

Yaya: Ya basta de esa aura que no vas a venir a saludarme Amu.

Amu: Yaya! Que haces aquí eres un año menor que nosotros.

Yaya: Ya lo se me acabo de colar a los salones de segundos.

Detrás de ella estaba Kairi tratando de atraparla para que no se valla a los salones de segundo pero le gano.

Amu: Kairi Yaya¡ que bueno que están aquí (los abraza fuertemente)

Maestra: Ustedes dos.

Kairi, Yaya: Nosotros?

Maestra: Si ustedes salgan de aquí este no es su salón.

Kairi y Yaya muy asustados salen corriendo de el salón y se van al suyo.

Maestra: Muy bien como es su primer dia y todos son chicos nuevos por que no se presentan.

Después de presentarse todos entra un chico pelirojo,

Maestra: Por que llegaste tarde:

Chico pelirojo: Perdón maestra es que no encontraba el salón

Maestra: Bueno preséntate.

Chico pelirrojo: Hola me llamo Itachi Takeshi, un gusto en conocerlos.

Todas las chicas se quedaron con ojos en los corazones, pues estaba guapísimo.

Itachi al ver que todas las chicas se enamoraron de el, pero vio que dos no estaban con una actitud Haci, si eran Rima y Amu, Amu solo se le quedo viendo un poco sonrojada, Rima ni le hacia caso, Al chico pelirrojo al verlas le encanto la actitud de Amu.

Ran, Miki Suu y Dia, Vieron como un chara rubio con vestimenta de roquero las veía las 4 charas quedaron un poco sonrojadas y un poco asustadas, pero cuando voltearon a ver a Amu sintieron como otro chara iba a nacer.

En el aeropuerto después de 1 segundo que las charas de Amu sintieron otro Huevo

Chara: Ikuto es aquí

Ikuto: Si es aquí, creo que la llamare….


	2. Capitulo2: Eh! Un nuevo Huevo

**Shugo chara no es mio es de Peach Pit espero y les guste. REviews**

**Solo los Oc´s**

**Sipnosis **

Easter ya es una compania mas, pero ahora todo cambiara cuando aparesca un nuevo tipo de huevo que puede poseerte, y dos personas mas se suman a la historia,

Amu ya paso de ser estudiante de primaria a estudiante de secundaria despues de 3 temporadas se ah dado cuenta que Ama a Ikuto con ayudita de una nueva personita que estara de su lado, pero Itachi un nuevo personaje estara de acuerdo? Ikuto a regresado de su viaje y ah regresado para estar con Amu pero Akane se enamorar de el? nuevas charas nuevas amistadas solo una protagonista y solo un protagonista quien se quedara con quien?

** Capitulo 2 Eh! Un nuevo Huevo**

Una linda mañana, no se escuchan pajaros el dia de ayer por fin acabo.

Amu apenas abriendo un ojo sintio algo extraño.

Amu: Que¡ Otro mas¡ no puede ser¡

Las charas despertaron asustadas de tal grito que se esucho de japon a mexico XD

Ran: Amu-chan que pasa

Suu: Que pasa—desu

Amu: Que no lo ven hay otro huevo.

Ran y Suu: Que¡

Miki y Dia: Jaja pareces una gallina Amu-chan XD

Amu: No es gracioso -3-

AMU POV

Por que tengo otro huevo, aquel huevo era parecido a los de Ran Miki, Suu y Dia solo que era morado con figuras de una cruz.

Me pregunto que clase de personalidad tendra este huevo, por que solo yo tengo muchos huevos.

FIN AMU POV

De repente tocan la puerta.

Amu: Pasa¡

Ami: One-chan Que es esto es muy parecido a los huevos que tienes a lado de tu cama.

Amu: Que¡

AMU POV

Ami traia un huevo que estaba decorado con pequeñas notas musicales de color rosa, entonces ella tiene un chara¡

FIN AMU POV

Amu: Ami no recuerdas esas pequeñas personitas que siempre traia junto a mi

Ami: Si las recuerdo pero el recuerdo es muy borroso no me acuerdo como eran.

Ran: Ami yo si te recuerdo ademas nos vemos todos los dias.

Ami voltea en donde se escucho esa voz y las volvio a ver de nuevo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, por que ya las pudo volver a ver.

Ami: Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, eto y otro huevo¡

Amu: Yo tampoco me lo pude creer

Ami: jaja pareces una gallina One-chan

Amu: Yaa dejenme en paz, creo que me lo llevare a la escuela, para que me digan por que acadarrato tengo muchos huevos.

Amu y Ami salen apuradisimas por que se las hacia tarde.

Amu: Adios ami nos vemos.

AMU POV

Al entrar al salon de clases yo no vi a ninguno de los guardianes, la maestra en ese momento me dijo que me fuera rapidamente al jardin real, yo muy obediente me fui corriendo al jardin real.

Al entrar vi a todos los guardianes, y les pregunte que que pasaba.

Rima me dijo que habia tenido otro huevo desde que nos graduamos pero que no ha nacido. En ese momento Rima me enseño el huevo, el huevo estaba decorado con muchas lunas, estrellas, soles de color blanco ere muy precioso el huevo.

Yo queria mostrarles el mio, pero luego no queria pero luego si queria era un revoltijo, entonces Ran Miki Suu y Dia la tomaron y fueron a enseñarselos a todos.

Hay fue cuando todos al mismo tiempo exepto Tadase me dijieron que parecia una gallina, me enfade tome mi huevo y sali corriendo muy enfadada.

Legue a un arbol para atajarme del sol, mis charas se habian quedado, solo estaba yo con el huevo, de pronto me entraron pensamientos de Ikuto, y de que ayer me habia llamado diciéndome que ya habia vuleto, que me queria ver, yo muy sorprendida de que habia vuelto, no se que me habia pasado que lo unico que hise fue colgar, mi cabeza estaba llena de puros recuerdos donde estaba con el, la primera vez que lo conci, cuando me habia robado a Suu y estabamos muy cerca.

FIN AMU POV

Huevo: No mantengas esos recuerdos solo dilo.

AMU POV

El huevo me habia hablado solo senti que habia cambiado de personalidad, empece a gritar todo lo que estaba pensando. Despues que pare de gritar se habrio el huevo en frente de mi.

FIN AMU POV

Chara: Hola Amu- chan me llamo Suki es un placer en conocerte, por fin te as dado cuenta que quieres mucho a Ikuto, yo naci por ese sentimiento que tenias a el, desde la primera vez que lo viste yo ya estaba dentro de ti, solo que por aquel muchacho llamado Tadase me seguias escondiendo.

AMU POV

No me lo podia creer que aquel chara naciera por Ikuto, tenia apariencia tierna, tenia el cabello negro, con un gorrito de tipo brujita con una cruz, tenia un vestido rojo obscuro que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, con unas botas de agujeta y un cinturón negro.

FIN AMU POV.

Amu: encantada en conocerte.

Itachi: Con quien hablas

Amu: Eto quien eres'

Itachi: que no me recuerdas soy tu compañero y el es mi chara Rock.

Amu: Ah¡ si es cierto apoco tambien tienes un chara.

Itachi: Sip y veo que tu tambien, tu chara es muy bonita o no Rock

Rock se le aseca a Suki y muy caballeroso le da un beso en la mano, Suki se habia sonrrojado.

Amu: Quieres venir al jardin real conmigo los guardianes tambein tienen charas.

Itachi: claro pero no me has dicho tu nombre.

Amu: A lo siento me llamo Amu Hinamori y ella es mi chara Suki es un gusto en conocerte.

Itachi: Lo mismo digo.

Al llegar al jardin real sus otras 4 charas se le acercaron y empezaron a preguntarle miles de cosas.

Itachi entra y ve como las 4 charas se les acercan a Amu

Itachi: y quienes son ellas.

Amu: A se me olvidaba ellas son Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia son mis otras charas.

Itachi: Que¡ yo pense que nadamas tenias una.

Miki: Una? Que quiere decir eso Amu-chan

Suki: Hola me llamo Suki soy la 5ta chara de Amu es un placer en conocerlas a las 4.

Ran, Miki, Suu: tu eres la quinta chara¡

Dia: es un placer en conocerte Suki-chan.

Suki:Igualmente Dia, Ran, Miki y Suu

4 charas: Como es que sabes nuestros nombres.

Suki: las e observado todos estos años desde que nacieron cada una de ustedes.

Amu: Ya basta de platica tengo un invitado y quiero que todos lo conozcan

Amu lo guia hasta donde estaban todos.

Amu: Hola ya volvi y traigo a alguien conmigo el se llama Itachi y el es su chara Rock

Yaya: El es muy lindo, Hola me llamo Yaya y ella es mi chara Pepe es un placer en conocerte

Itachi: Igualmente.

Rima: Hola me llamo Rima es un placer en conoserte a y ella es mi chara Kusukusu

Itachi: -_- Hola

Nagihiko: Hola me llamo Nagihiko y ellos son mis charas Rhythm y Temari

Itachi: Y por que tienes una chara mujer

Nagihiko: Es una larga historia.

Kukai: Hola me llamo Kukai y el es mi chara Daichi.

Itachi: OK

Kairi: Hola me llamo Kairi y el es mi chara Musashi.

Itachi:

Itachi: Rock ve a presentarte con los demas charas

Kiseki: Se olvidan de Tadase.

Itachi: Y quien es Tadase.

Amu: El se llama kiseki su chara de Tadase y un consejo nunca le digas pincipe.

Itachi: Principe?

Tadase: Tú subdito ven aquí, por que te has olvidado de mi.

Itachi: Si me olvide de ti algún problema.

Rock: Chara Change

A itachi al decir chara change se le aparecen unos guantes estilo roquero con una pulsera de picos y se vulve rebelde.

Tadase: Como te atreves a hablarme asi

Itachi: Y tu como te atravez en darme ordenes

Rock: Les dice a las charas nunca an pensado en hacer que todos cambien de personalidad al mismo tiempo.

Pepe: No pero es una buena idea-dechu

Rock: Entonces. Ran, Pepe, Daichi, Kusukusu, Musashi, Rythm hora de hacer chara change

Todas los charas para ver que ocurria dicen al mismo tiempo: CHARA CHANGE.

Todos cambian de personalidad por un lado estan Amu, Kukai y Nagihiko haciendo carreritas para ver quien gana por otro lado esta Rima asiendo Bala-balance, por otro lado esta Kairi practican ataques, Tadase, Itachi y Yaya peleando hasta que a Yaya la hacen enojar se tira al piso y hace una rabieta de niña chiquita.

Los charas solo veian como actuaban todos estaban risa y risa hasta que llego Utau.

Iru: Que es lo que pasa.

Eru: Amor por todos lados XD

Utau: YA BASTA

El chara change desaparece y todos se quedaron sorprendidos no sabian que habia pasado solo que estabn muy cansados que a la hora de que desapareciera todos se quedaron arrodillado en el piso.

Utau: Ya supieron que volvio Ikuto.

Suki va volando a ella con estrellas en los ojos y le dice enserio ya tiene que no lo e visto.

Utau: Y quien eres tú

Suki: Ah se me a olvidado presentarme yo me llamo Suki y soy la 5ta chara de Amu es un placer en conocerte Utau, Eru e Iru.

Utau: Un placer eres muy bonita.

Suki: Gracias Utau- chan tu tambien eres muy linda

Utau: Bueno dejando esta conversación, Ikuto volvio ayer.

AMU POV

Al decir eso senti como mi corazon latia muy rapido, no se en que pensaba no sabia si era por correr tanto o por que volveria ver a Ikuto.

FIN AMU POV.

**No se si este largo pero me ecanta REVIEWS.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Una extraña cita

Primero que nada perdon a los que han estado leyendo mi fic es que e tenido muchas cosas que hacer tratare de hacer los caps un poco mas rapido pero e decidido que hare 1 el viernes otro el sabado y otro el domingo asi seran todas las semanas asi que porfavor no sean tan impacientes.

Este cap es un poquito Tadamu pero no se enojen conmigo las Amuto van a ver que les va a gustar mas adelante.

Capitulo 3:

Una extraña cita

Ami: One-chan despierta se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela!

Amu: ikuto dejame empaz.

Ami: No soy Ikuto despierta, espera quien es Ikuto?

Amu: Que? (a penas despertando)

Ami: dime quien es ikuto

Amu: y tu como sabes ese nombre.

Ami: por que me dijiste en voz alta Ikuto dejame en paz

Amu: (tratando de evadir el tema) por cierto que hora es?

Ami: son las 7:50 de la mañana

Amu: QUE!

Ran, Miki y Suu: no ha cambiado en nada =_=

Suki: Y Dia donde esta?

Ran: Amu-chan mira a Dia

Ellas pensaron que Dia estaba durmiendo después de agitarlo por mucho tiempo se dieron cuenta que Dia habia vuelto a su huevo

Amu: Dia (en voz calmada), bueno vamos se nos hace tarde.

AMU POV

Cuando termine de desayunar me lleve a Dia para que no estuviera sola en mi cuarto, bueno les contare lo que paso ayer después de que vino Utau, justo cuando me iba a mi casa con Ami, Tadase me hablo para que hablaramos, le dije a Ran a Miki, a Suu y a Suki que acompañaran a Ami devuelta a casa pero Suki dijo que no queria por que queria oir que me desia entonces se escondio entre mi cabello.

Les dire la conversación que tuvimos.

Flash back

Amu: De que querias hablar conmigo Tadase

Tadase: Te gusta Ikuto verda?

Amu: Claro que no (me sonrroje un poco)

Tadase: Entonces si no te gusta te gustaria salir conmigo?

Amu: (al desirme eso me conjele creo que hasta me puse roja como un tomate) Claro que s….

Suki: (Suki me interrumpio antes de que dijera que si) ELLA NO VA IR CONTIGO NI LO SUEÑES.

Fin Flash Back

Cuando grito esas palabras, lo unico que ise fue gritarle hasta que la hice llorar y se fue corriendo a la casa, en ese momento agarre a Tadase de las manos y le dije Si voy a salir contigo creo que me puse roja no lo se, pero fue algo divertido lo que dijo Suki. Entonces el me dijo con unas de esas sonrrisas que nos veiamos en el parque, terminando las clases.

Al regresar a mi casa, no faltaba que mis charas empezaran a preguntar,

Ran decia: Gog o amu-chan

Suu: decia Amu crese tan rapido-desu

Miki desia: dime que dijo.

Creo que Suki no les dijo, después de darles explicaciones, que creo que fueron muy largas por que después de terminar me fui a dormir, de repnte Suki se me aparecio disiendo lo que sientes por Tadase es admiración no amor al decirme eso Suki se fue a su huevo y se quedo dormida.

Y como ahora veran estoy corriendo con Ami por que se nos hace tarde, al entrar me tope con Rima.

Y me dijo muy emosionada que ya habia nacido su nueva chara se llamaba Chieri, al escucharla me emocione junto con ella, me enseño su chara, su chara tenia una diadema de colores con las figuras del huevo, tenia un vestido tipo princesa, con las figuritas del huevo, el color del vestido era blanco, y tenia el cabello negro amarrado como una coleta de lado.

Chieri muy animada dijo un gusto en conocerte yo eh nacido para que vean que rima a parte de querer ser comediante, tambien tiene que poner en practica su verdadero yo.

FIN AMU POV

Rima: Igualita a Dia no lo crees

Amu: Sii nunca pense que ubieran charas con la misma personalidad.

Rima: Amuu

Amu: Sii Rima

Rima: por que estas muy animada

Amu: por nada

Rima: no salgas corriendo se que Tadase y tu van a ir a una cita.

Amu: Que y como lo sabes

Rima: Perdon no lo debi haber dicho (Chieri cambiaba de personalidad sin decir nada, a rima su diadema en ves de ser negra era blanca con figuritas del huevo esa era la manera de saber si tenia chara change peto era muy difil de notar pues lo tapaba tantito el cabello)

Yaya: Rima-chi por que le dijiste que la estabamos espiando ayer

Rima: Yo no le dije nada tu se lo acabas de decir -_-

Yaya: Ups XD

AMU POV

Cuando entre al salón Itachi se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla yo me puse roja mas roja que el tomate, entonces me dijo

Itachi: Amu-chan no permitire que vallas con ese principito a su cita.

Amu: y tu como sabes lo de la cita le dije mientras lo golpeaba

Itachi: Que no sabes que casi medio salon ya esta enterado.

Amu: Queee ( después de que voltee vi a todos lo compañeros mirandome feo por que para el colmo tengo una cita con el chico mas popular e Itachi me beso.)

Despues de que termino la escuela fue como una eternidad para mi, me fui con Tadase al parque, cuando llegamos nos sentamos y comimos un helado, fue cuando recorde lo que habia pasado con ikuto que comimos del mismo helado y la primera vez que me transforme con Eru, no me di cuanta que me habia reido.

Tadase: Amu-chan de que te ries me dijo con una de esas sonrisas

Amu: De nada le respondi

Mientras platicabamos por un lado estaban las chicas y kiseki.

Kiseki: Tu plebeya de cabello negro

Suki: Que quieres (le dijo muy enojada)

Kiseki: Que clase de respuesta es esa

Suki: Te voy a golpear (antes de que le pegara miki la detuvo y le dijo)

Miki: No te atrevas

Suki: Bueno Miki como no quiero hacerme enemiga de ti solo por que te gusta Kiseki no le hare nada.

Kiseki se quedo congelado al igual que yo, cuando escucho que Miki queria con el.

Miki muy sonrrojada le dijo Suki que buena actuación hicimos jaja

Suki si claro actuación como digas le dijo un poco triste

Cuando de repente haci por casualidad llego Itachi,

Yo me quede con cara de tu que haces aquí XD, solo me dio una pequeña sonrisa y se fue, entonces Tadase me pregunto

Tadase: Quieres ver a Ikuto?

Yo no le dije nada y continuo.

Tadase: Por que te preguntaras, Ikuto se va a quedar en mi casa solo por hoy quieres venir?

Yo quise decirle que no pero mi respuesta que dije fue si quiero ver como a estado mi corazon latia mil por hora por que por fin iba volver a ver a ikuto Suki aparecio y dijo por fin vere el porque he nacido ella sonaba muy feliz y le dije si.

Un poco corto no creen, dejen reviews me alegra leerlos :D


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Ikuto?¿Yoru?

Hola aquí les traigo el capitulo 4 les va encantar mucho a las Amuto y mas por que suki va hacer cambio de personalidad con Amu durante todo el capitulo, y hay una sorpresa para las que leyeron el manga va a llegar alguien muy especial para Ikuto .

También quiero decirles que pronto dibujare a las charas de Amu con sus atuendos nuevos espérenlas.

Etoo ha y voy a cambiar la sipnosis para que atraiga más personas la nueva hipnosis será la siguiente:

La academia Seiyo ahora es secundaria y primaria, que pasara cuando un nuevo chara de Amu la haga reflexionar que ama Ikuto, que pasara con el chico nuevo, abra otras parejitas mas , tadase se quedara Forever Alone XD AMUTO.

**Capitulo 4: **

**¿Ikuto?¿Yoru..?**

AMU POV

Cuando íbamos hacia la casa de Tadase no aguantaba mas por fin iba volver a verlo ya saben a quien XD bueno, Suki iba mas adelante que nosotros ella estaba muy emocionada hasta creo que estaba mas emocionada que yo, eso me alegro mucho ojala y allá olvidado lo de ayer, aunque me quede con dudas cuando me dijo que lo que sentía por Tadase era admiración no amor.

Entre a su casa y vi a Ikuto no hice nada solo me quede parada como idiota, entonces Suki reacciono y dijo CHARA CHANGE, sentí como mi cuerpo se movía solo, salte y ábrase a Ikuto con lagrimas en los ojos, de pronto ya no tenia chara change, ya Suki había hecho su deber, de que lo fuera a abrazar,

FIN AMU POV

Amu: Como te extrañe

Ikuto: pues yo no te extrañe. Yo me quede asombrada pero luego continuo y dijo

Amu: Yo me quede asombrada pero luego continuo y dijo

Ikuto: Pero si quería verte de nuevo y veo que sigues del mismo tamaño me dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Amu: Ikuto baka, y veo que tu sigues siendo igual.

Suki: Ikuto-sama un placer en conocerte soy Suki la chara de Amu.

Ikuto se rió y dijo Un placer en conocerte Suki. Amu pareces una gallina

Amu: -3- no me lo recuerdes

Yoru: Hola suki-nya

Amu: Yoru no habías desaparecido UPS no debí decirlo

Ikuto: Como sabes que había vuelto en su Huevo

Amu: tratando de evadir el tema. Y ya encontraste a tu padre

Ikuto: Si ya lo encontré

Amu: y en donde esta (dije muy emocionada)

Ikuto: El se quedo en Paris no quiso volver, pero yo volví por una razón.

Amu: Cual razón

Ikuto: Volví por que quería reconquistarte.

AMU POV

Al oír esas palabras, mi corazón latía mas y mas rápido, no me había acordado que hay estaba Tadase, fue como una atmosfera solo para nosotros 4, yo e Ikuto, Suki y Yoru, pero esa atmosfera se perdió cuando sentimos una presencia de un huevo x.

Salimos corriendo, Tadase estaba atrás de nosotros.

FIN AMU POV.

Suki: Amu puedes cambiar conmigo

Amu: Claro.

Amu al terminar la transformación le apareció una vestido de color violeta que me llegaba a la rodilla, con un cinturón rojo, en su cabeza un sombrero de bruja muy moderno y un collar con una cruz y claro el Humpty Lock que brillaba mas que cuando se transformaba con las demás chicas

Suki: muy bien Amu ahora saca el arma.

Apareció una varita mágica con forma del Humpty Lock y la llave unas palabras me salieron de la boca que dijeron corazón negativo localizado, abrir corazón ahora.

AMU POV

Me quede muy sorprendida que la varita lo purificara muy rápido mas que con las chicas, me destransforme con Suki, Suki se callo casi se desmayaba yo la agarre y me dijo ese huevo es muy poderoso tienen que tener cuidado hay alguien tratando de encontrar el embrión aparte de ustedes y pum se quedo dormida.

FIN AMU POV

Ikuto: mini rey tu y Amu ya son novios

Tadase: No a un no

Ikuto: Yo afuera del país por casi 3años y todavía no son novios (dijo sonriendo) que bueno así tendré mas oportunidad.

Amu: Bueno chicos ya es muy noche adiós (Salí corriendo hasta llegar a mi casa) cuando entre a mi casa estaba mi familia punto de cenar y les dije llegue a buena hora, mi familia me recibió muy feliz.

Amu: Bueno ya hay que irnos a dormir

Midori: Tienes razón hija, vámonos

AMU POV

Cuando subimos todos para irnos a dormir, me fui a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta de la alcoba y me puse a pensar por que Suki había dicho esas palabras, a punto de meterme a dormir empecé escuchar a mi hermana cantar, ella canto muy bonito pero de repente dijo que ella nunca seria muy famosa igual que Utau.

Yo quería gritarle que ella podía pero se me ocurrió una gran idea fui a su cuarto llame a Utau-chan y le dije Ami hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

Ami: Hola?

Utau: Hola Ami soy Utau

Ami: Utau-san enserio eres tu

Utau: si soy yo solo quería decirte que tu puedes ser famosa al igual que yo no dejes tu sueño atrás.

Ami: Hola?

Utau había colgado y le dije a mi hermanita vez Ami tu puedes ser famosa no importa tu edad tu puedes, Ami me dijo que no podía entonces su huevo se abrió ante sus ojos y le dijo Tu puedes cantar aunque tengas solo 7 años.

Su chara, estaba vestida con unos pantalones grises, un bluson color blanco, en la cabeza tenía una cinta que cubría parte de su frente y su cabello era largo color café.

Ami agarro a su chara y empezó a llorar y me dijo, tienen razón las quiero.

Entonces sentí que ya había un huevo x menos y que pude ayudar a mi hermana.

Me fui a dormir, suki ya se sentía un poco mejor y me dijo puedo dormir contigo- Amu-chan, yo le dije que si puse una almohadita a lado de mi con una cobijita y se quedo dormida.

FIN AMU POV

Espero y les haya gustado me gustaría que me dieran una idea para el próxima cap es que estoy muy quemada del cerebro XD no se me ocurre nada, a y por cierto ya abra mas amor de ahora en adelante y claro mas misiones.

Fue un poco corto perdón.


	5. Chapter 5: Mi cita con Ikuto

Hola a todos ya se como hacer una sipnosis que llame a mucho publico asi que los que leen mis historias volvere a cambiar la sipnosis en cada capitulo a y si tienen ideas para el proximo cap no duden en decirmelo en un mensaje privado la nueva sipnosis sera:

Amu ya se ha dado cuanta de sus sentimientos por ikuto, que pasara cuando llegue un chico nuevo a la escuela, la nueva chara sera una chica mala o buena, Amu se volvera loca por tener a un novio tan Guapo (ustedes ya saben quien es) EL embrión por fin sera encontrado pero por quien? Tiene AMUTO, mikixyoru y nagihikoxrima

Capitulo 5:

Mi cita con Ikuto.

AMU POV

Hola, ayer volvi a ver a Ikuto, ahora son las 12pm y en la mañana me hablo Ikuto y me dijo que si queria salir con el, yo le iba a decir que no pero, Suki cambio de personalidad conmigo y muy feliz dije que si, por eso tengo que ir.

Suki: Si claro, cambie de personalidad contigo =-=

No le agan caso a Suki, le hizo daño caerse de mi cama

Ran, Miki y Suu: Claro se callo de tu cama, como digas.

Callense¡ Bueno les dire la verdad Suki no cambio de personalidad conmigo yo le dije que si inmediatamente que me lo pidio

Creo que ya me volvi loca, ya no quiero a Tadase solo me viene a la mente Ikuto, y raramente a veces me viene a la mente a Itachi pero creo que solo como un buen amigo, pero tambien algo me inquieta lo que dijo ayer suki al purificar los huevos

Suki ese huevo es muy poderoso tienen que tener cuidado hay alguien tratando de encontrar el embrión aparte de ustedes

Eso fue lo que dijo, bueno ya basta me tengo que prepara para mi cita son las 1pm y mi cita es a las 4pm,

FIN AMU POV

Amu: Ah¡ no se que ponerme y faltan 15 minutos para las 4pm

Miki: Yo te ayudare

Amu: Arigato, Miki

Miki dibujo unos pantalones pescadores con unos tenis blancos y de playera una de manga corta con un chaleco negro, y un pasador, que se lo amarro en una coleta.

Amu: Bueno hay que irnos.

AMU POV

Yo e ikuto nos ibamos a ver en una cafeteria muy bonita, solo me faltaban 3 cuadras para llegar, pero Itachi aparecio, yo me agache para que no me reconociera pero mis charas empezaron a saludar a el suyo, aunque no quisiera tuve que decirle Hola pero el no me contesto mas bien estaba con la cabeza abajo, solo paso a lado mio estaba como diferente no era el mismo chico que me caia bien si no tenia apariencia de malo su chara fue el unico que me saludo.

Yo emepeze a seguirlo hasta que se metio en un callejón, ya no estaba hay entonces al darme vuleta para regresarme el me acorralo hasta un esquina, vi sus ojos llenos de furia y sin brillo, el se me iba asercando mas y mas entonces antes de que me besara dije Ikuto salvame, entonces serre mis ojos los abri y ya no estaba, voltea asi un lado y estaba en el suelo Itachi voltee al otro lado y estaba Ikuto con su cambio de personalidad, mis charas lo fueron a buscar pero Suki se habia quedado conmigo.

Ikuto fueron mis palabras al verlo corri y lo abarase, entonces el me dijo:

Ikuto: Por favor no me vulevas a preocupar.

Amu: Claro que no

Ikuto: Señorita problemas (me dijo con su sonrrisa burlona)

Amu: IKUTO BAKA!

Ikuto: Bueno nos vamos

Amu: (Sonrrojada) Claro

Suki: Ikuto!

Ikuto: Sii?

Suki: puedo acostarme en tu hombro'

Ikuto: (con una sonrrisa muy gentil) Claro

Suki se acosto en su hombro se veia muy tierna, como hubiera querido ser Suki, llegamos a la cafeteria, comimos delicios postres y café con leche, y me acompaño a mi casa, llegue afuera de mi casa mi mamá estaban afuera en eljardin con mi papá y mi hermana entonces Ikuto me beso en la mejilla me dio a Suki que ya estaba profundamente dormida y se fue mi paá quedo conjelado, mi hermana y mi mamá estaban muy felices, quien ubiera creido que ya habia quedado completamente enamorada de el.

FIN AMU POV Y DEL CAPITULO

Muy corto espero y les haya gustado mañana si puedo subire el siguiente cap si no esperenlo el viernes.


	6. Chapter 6: Un chara por un dia

EN EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO

Suki se acosto en su hombro se veia muy tierna, como hubiera querido ser Suki, llegamos a la cafeteria, comimos delicios postres y café con leche, y me acompaño a mi casa, llegue afuera de mi casa mi mamá estaban afuera en eljardin con mi papá y mi hermana entonces Ikuto me beso en la mejilla me dio a Suki que ya estaba profundamente dormida y se fue mi papá quedo conjelado, mi hermana y mi mamá estaban muy felices, quien ubiera creido que ya habia quedado completamente enamorada de el.

FIN AMU POV Y DEL CAPITULO

**Capitulo 6**

**Un chara por un dia**

**AMU POV**

Ayer cuando me dejo Ikuto en mi casa , mire las estrellas un moento antes de irme a dormir vi una estre lla fugaz en ese momento que la vi me que de pensando como Suki se quedo dormida en su ombro, yo ubiera querido ser ella en ese momento, ser una chara por solo un dia, pero que mi dueño fuera Ikuto, Despues soplo un viento muy fuerte me fui a mi cama y a dormir.

Cuando desperte estaba totalmente obscuro y era un lugar muy pequeño paresia como si estuviera enserrada en un ovalo, de repente senti como alguien agarraba donde estaba enserrada, escuche la voz de yoru, y se me hizo raro que dijera Un nuevo huevo-nya, y escuche la voz de Ikuto, que le decia a Yoru que clase de chara saldra y yoru le contestaba No lo se, pero ya se te hace tarde-nya, entonces Sali de ese cuarto obscuro, Ikuto se me quedo viendo por mucho rato hasta me puse nerviosa y empese a sudar, Hasta que me dijo Amu quieres venir conmigo?

Yo en ese momento pense como supo que era yo y por que estoy de este tamaño? Tenia la ropa del uniforme del colegio con mi chongo tipico,

Cuando ibamos de camino a la escuela iba hablando con Yoru de cómo es que volvio a parecer, entonces paso Itachi corriendo del otro lado para ir a la escuela, pues entrabamos un poco mas temprano, le dije a Ikuto que lo veia en su escuela y Sali volando tras el, entramos al colegio, segui a Itachi hasta el salon de clases, creo que me vio su Chara entonces Sali corriendo del Salon de clases hasta llegar al salón de Ikuto pero senti como alguien me dio un sape era Rock su chara, entonces me dijo

Rock: Tu Amu por que nos Seguiste?

Amu:Yo no los segui ustedes me suiguieron a mi?

Rock: QUEEE¡ Nosotros te seguimos

Amu: Perdon me confundi, pero tengo una duda por que ayer Itachi estaba algo raro ayer.

Rock: No creo que debas saberlo solo eres una chica loca que cree que la seguimos

Amu: QUE DIJISTE¡

Rock: Nada. Nada olvidalo

Rock se fue volando entonces lo agarre de la mano y le dije ya enserio dime por que estaba asi Itachi

Rock: Estaba bien pero solo te dire por que tienes que ayudarlo

Amu: Claro, Apurate Ikuto se va a preocupar por mi

Rock: Bueno el estaba asi por que un huevo raro color gris con un simbolo que no puedo explicar la forma lo ataco, nosotros lo ibamos a purificar pero nos gano, entonces el huevo, se metio en el e hizo que el racionara extraño pero cuando aquel muchacho Neko lo golpeo el Huevo gris salio corriendo sin dejar rastro alguno, Adios Itachi me espera

Amu: un huevo gris?

Ikuto me agarro de mi sueter y me dijo, Chica problemas donde estabas? Me dijo con los ojos llenos de preocupación pero luego sonrrio y me dijo Por que si no estuvieras que iba a cuidarme?

Amu: IKUTO BAKA

Cuando entre a su salón

Vi como todas las chicas se le acecaban a darle obsquios me senti un poco celosa solo mire a otro lado muy enojada, Ikuto las rechazo y se fue a sentar a su lugar me alegro que las Rechazara a todas esas feas, cuando terminaron las clases otra vez lo andaban siguiendo me enfade mucho asta que salto asia un arbol y las despisto, entonces el me dijo: Estas celosa?

Amu: Claro que no

Ikuto: Entonces por que no me as dirijido la palabra?

Entonces fue mi turno como era muy chiquita me pare enfrente de el y le di un beso en la boca entonces le dije: Claro que no estoy celosa a mi me encanta que las rechazes

En ese momento creo que me puse roja como un tomate y me salieron las palabras de ayer de Suki

Amu: Ikuto¡

Ikuto: Sii?

Amu: puedo sentarme en tu hombro

Ikuto: NO

Me quede en Shok por que a Suki le dijo que si y a mi no.

Amu: Inu BAKA¡

Entonces me agarro del sueter y me puso en su cabeza, y no dijo nadamas en todo el camino regreso a casa, su cabello se sentia tan suave, este dia fue el mejor de toda mi vida¡

FIN AMU POV

Gracias por leer mis fics, Espero y les ayan gustado si tienen alguna sugeriencia no duden en decirmela


	7. Chapter 7: La nueva chica

**Hola minna-san les traigo un Nuevo capitulo , espero y les gusten.**

**Disclaymer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen solo Itachi, Rock, Suki y….**

**Capitulo 7: La nueva chica**

AMU POV

Aller fue el mejor dia de mi vida, estuve con Ikuto, todo el dia, a demas me entere por que Itachi estaba asi, era algo increible nunca ubiera creido que existieran otros tipos de huevos.

FIN AMU POV

Ran: Amu-Chan aller donde estuviste todo el dia nos preocupamos

Suu: Habla rapido-desu

Amu: Aller eto estuve todo el dia en la casa de Yaya!

Suki: No se acuerdan que nos habia dicho (Guiñando un ojo asia Amu)

Amu: Claro que no se acuerdan

Ran: pues creo que si

Suu: No me acuerdo-desu

Miki: de todos modos se te hace tarde mira la hora.

Amu: Que¡

Amu termina de vestirse y va corriendo al colegio con Ami.

Amu entra a su salon y saluda a todos con mirada seria ¡Konichiwa! Al fondo se escuchan unas voces: Genial y Spicy, pero las detienen con otras vocespero de chicos.

Chicos: Ya escucharon vendra una nueva chica. Espero y que se muy linda, y no tan indiferente con nosotros como Rima-chan

Rima: Acaso hablan de mi (con una aura espeluznante)

Chicos: Claro que no rima-chan (muy asustados)

Rima: mas les vale (les dice mientras Amu la jala para que no se meta en problemas)

El director entra al salon y les dice que su maestra ya no va a asistir que tendran un nuevo remplazo y ademas una chica nueva. El director sale y esas palabras son el centro de atención entre todos los estudiantes.

Maestro: Hola estudiantes mi nombre es Nikaido y sere su nuevo profesor

Amu: en sus pensamientos acaso es Nikaido el profesor de 6 de primaria. Y voltea rapidamente.

Nikaidou: Hola Himamori-san

Amu: Cunatas veces se lo tengo que decirs es Hinamori con N no con M

Nikaido: (Poniendose un poco mas serio) Hoy vendra una nueva estudiante Akane Kiriya pasa por favor

Akane entra al salon: Hola mi nombre lo acaba de decir el profesor, no acepto ninguna solicitud de amor y me gusta que me digan Akane-chan no por mi apellido, entendieron¡

Todos asintieron claro menos los guardianes, ellos no tenian miedo de una chica no estan peligrosa como un huevo X

Nikaidou con una gota de sudor en la cabeza le dijo Akane-chan sientate atrás de Amu.

Amu- levanta la mano para que sepa en donde sentarse.

Amu levanta la mano y rapidamente la : se queda seria y al final les dijo a sus charas que se fueran a jugar con los demas, por que no dejaban de platicar.

Las charas se fueron exepto Suki.

Suki: Dime Amu-chan como te fue con Ikuto

Amu: (grita) Eh¡ (todos los alumnos se le quedan mirando pide disculpas y continua) Como lo supiste.

Suki: por que te vi ayer pidiendo ser una chara por que sentias celos de mi ( dice con una risa burlona) ademas yo te lleve con el muajaja

Amu: Suki! Arigato */*

Suki: (muy feliz) por que lo dices Amu-chan

Amu: Por que gracias a ti tuve el mejor dia de mi vida.

Suki: Denada Amu-chan por que no inicas un tema de conversación con la chica nueva.

Amu: Claro por que no

Amu voltea al escritorio de ella y le dice: Hola Akane-chan espero y nos llevemos muy bien (con una sonrrisa calida)

Akane no le contesto, entonces Suki se enfado y le empezo a gritar.

Akane: EH¡ que es esa cosa

Nikaidou: Himamori-san Akane-chan ocurre algo

Amu: no no pasa nada.

Amu: Acaso puedes verla.

Akane: Sii tu no la ves

Amu: Claro que si la veo ella es Suki mi Shugo chara.

El timbre de salida se escucha.

Yaya: Amu-chi como te fue hoy en la escuela?

Amu: Muy bien Yaya

Yaya: Dime Amu-chi como te fue con Ikuto ayer

Amu: Que¡ no yo no me vi con Ikuto por que lo dice -/-

Yaya: No lo nieges Suki me a contado toda la verdad

Amu: Suki¡ te las estoy guardando todas¡

Yaya: Bueno Amu-chi me tengo que ir bye.

Amu: (supirando) bueno es hora de retirarme

Akane: Amu-chan esperame

Amu: Eh! Akane-chan?

Akane: Te tengo una pregunta ¿Quién es el chico que se sienta lado de mi?

Amu: Se llama Tadase acaso no vino hoy o que

Akane: Pues que no viste el asiento vasio¡

Amu: No no lo vi.. creo que se me olvido que alguien se sentaba alli.

Akane: Ah! Amu-chan. Bueno me voy

Amu: Iba caminando y ve un parque muy bonito, ella se sienta en uno de los columpios sin hacer momiento alguno. Y suspira Ikuto..

De repente siente que alguien la empujaba para mecerse en el columpio, y de repente paro, sintio que alguien la agarro de los hombros y se sentia la respiración de alguien

Ikuto: Me extrañaste

Amu: Eh¡ claro que no

Ikuto: entonces por que suspiraste mi nombre.

Amu: Claro que no lo suspire

Ikuto: Bueno lo que tu digas Himamori-san

Amu: (con varios signos en la cabeza de frustración le dice) Es con N no con M, por que nadie lo entiende.

Ikuto la agarro del menton y le dijo: Esa es la parte de ti que me gusta (con una sonrrisa) que te enojes por todo.

Amu: IKUTO INU BAK…

AMU POV

De pronto senti unos labios, en mi boca, no termine de desir mi palabras, me calme un poco y duramos asi por un largo tiempo *o*

FIN AMU POV

**Fin del capitulo espero y les alla gustado, el siguiente puede que lo suba el lunes :3**


	8. Chapter 8: Un nuevo huevo?

Hola aquí un nuevo capitulo de shugo chara atai espero y les guste :D

Ninguno de los personajes de shugo chara son mios, solo mis hijastros Itachi con su chara Rock, la chara nueva de Amu, Suki y Akane mi hijastra ñ-ñ

En el anterior capitulo

AMU POV

De pronto senti unos labios, en mi boca, no termine de desir mi palabras, me calme un poco y duramos asi por un largo tiempo *o*

FIN AMU POV

**Capitulo 8: Un nuevo huevo?**

Por otro lado en la casa de Akane…

Hola Akane-chan como te fue hoy en la escuela.. dice la mamá de Akane desde la cocina

Muy bien tengo una amiga y no parece temerme dice Akane desde la sala acostada en el sillon viendo la tele

Me alegro Akane-chan que tengas una amiga dice su mamá

Bueno mamá ya me voy a ir a dormir tengo mucho sueño….

Muy bien Akane-chan…

Akane entra a su cuarto, se lanza a su cama y se pone a pensar…

Como sera el chico que se sienta lado Demi sera guapo o raro, de pronto se para con una gran sonrrisa en su rostro, y dice mañana sera un gran dia tal ves y pueda conseguir mas amigos, bueno hora de dormir.

Por otro lado en el parque….

Despues de un buen rato dejaron de besarse.

Ikuto: Vamos Amu no quiero que te pase algo si vas de vuelta tu sola a tu casa

Amu: (asienta con la cabeza toda roja como un tomate)

Depues de una caminata muy larga por fin llegaron a casa de Amu.

Ikuto: Adios chica problemas (con una sonrrisa que encanta a todos)

Amu: Adios Neko Hentai

Ikuto: Neko Hentai? A que te refieres con eso.

Amu: A nada a nada

Amu se despide y entra a su casa en la cual no habia luz, todo estaba obscuro, Amu no le tomo importancia y se metio a su cuarto.

Amu se acuesta en su cama y con una voz calida dice, Arigato Suki sin ti no me ubiera podido dar cuenta de lo que sentia por Ikuto.

Suki aparecio en frente de ella y le responde de nada Amu-chan y vuelve a su huevo.

Amuquedo profundamente dormida, de pronto se hizo de mañana, ahora Amu se levanto mas temprano que de costumbre para ir a la escuela, se puso su uniforme y su largo cabello rosa se lo amarro en una coleta baja, se veia Genial y Spicy.

Por otro lado en casa de Akane…..

Mama: Levántate Akane-chan se te va hacer tarde.

Akane: Otros 5 minutos mas…

Mamá: Nada de otros 5 minutos levantate (su mamá agarra la cama y la eleva tantito y Akane sale rodando hasta pegarse con un gran peluche que tenia en su cuarto.

Akane: Esta bien esta bien ya me voy a levantar.

Mamá: Muy bien Akane ya esta listo el desayuno solo baja, come y te vas a la escuela Okey

Akane: Okey

Akane tenia el pelo color marron obscuro y le llegaba a los hombros, era medio ondulado, con unos ojos color azul, siempre se peinaba con una gran coleta de lado y nunca llevava zapato de escuela de color negro siempre levava tenis tanto como en el uniforme como en pans.

Akane va y tiende su cama de pronto sale un huevo color morado con tan solo una estrella dorada en medio.

Akane lo ve y lo recoje: Eh! Que rayos es esto en fin lo dejare aquí no creo que mi hermano mayor lo agarre si no se las vera conmigo.

Al mismo tiempo sale Amu de su casa al igual que Akane, se encuentran en la entrada.

Amu: Hola Akane-chan.

Akane: Hola Amu!

Amu: Bueno ay que pasara clases a nos regañaran

Akane: Claro¡

Mientras tanto entrando a clases….

Tadase: Hola Amu-san.

Amu: Hola Tadase-kun

Akane: le Habla por el oido a Amu: eles el chico que se sienta a lado de mi

Amu: Si el es.

Tadase: Hola Akane-chan

Akane: (Akane era algo Tsundere XD) TU COMO SABES MI NOMBRE..RESPONDE RAPIDO

Kiseki: Como te atre vez Hablarle asi a Tadase.

Akane: Ah¡ Otra cosa rara.

Tadase: Acaso lo puedes ver? Señalando a Kiseki.

Amu: Es increible o no?

Tadase: Si mucho.. Akane te invito a venir al jardin real.

Akane: (un poco sonrrojada) Bueno…

Fin de capitulo

Bueno aquí termina el capitulo espero reviews en el proximo pasara algo extraño XD


	9. Chapter 9: ¿Akane enamorada?

Hola minna-san ya me e atrasado mucho gumen pero aquí les traigo el capitulo 9 espero y lo disfruten se los dejo con mucho cariño ñ-ñ

Ninguno de los personajes de shugo chara son mios, solo mis hijastros Itachi con su chara Rock, la chara nueva de Amu, Suki y Akane mi hijastra ñ-ñ

**En el anterior capitulo**

Akane: Ah¡ Otra cosa rara.

Tadase: Acaso lo puedes ver? Señalando a Kiseki.

Amu: Es increible o no?

Tadase: Si mucho.. Akane te invito a venir al jardin real.

Akane: (un poco sonrrojada) Bueno…

**Fin de capitulo**

**Capitulo 9: ¿Akane enamorada?**

Tadase: Bienvenida al Jardin Real Akane Kiriya

Akane: No es gran cosa.

Kiseki: Como que nos es gran cosa plebeya

Akane: aaaah¡ Otra vez esa cosa (Akane le hiba a dar un puñetaso pero Kiseki lo esquivo y le llego a dar a Tadase)

Akane: Ah¡ por que metes tu cara en mi golpe super potente.

Kiseki: Como te atrevez a golpear a Tadese, Tadase CHARA CHANGE

Akane: Chara que?

Tadase: Ahora mismo disculpese plebeya

Akane: Eh¡ Por que me tengo que disculpar Yo, Tu disculpate con mi mano por poner tu cara.

Tadase: (Enojado) Yo por que me deberia disculpar con una plebeya¡

Akane: Ple..be..ya.. a quien le a trevez a decir asi¡

Tadase: A usted plebeya¡

Akane: Que dijiste¡ (Le da una patada en la pantorrilla)

Amu: Ya ya dejen de pelear (dice con gotitas en la cabeza)

Itachi: Quien es estan peleando.

Amu: estan peleando Akane y Tadase¡ Eh¡ tu que haces aquí

Itachi: Yo de visita.

Rock: que tal para que dejen de pelear ellos dos hacemos Chara change

Suki: buena idea Rock

Itachi: (Cambiado de personalidad) Akane no sabes que yo solo puedo pelear con Tadase

Akane: Que dijiste¡ Yo tambien puedo pelear con el tan solo es un Pirinsipito (le trata de dar un peñataso en la cara pero la mano de Itachi la detiene.

Itachi: Eh¡ con que ibas a golpear

Akne: Claro no acepto que nadie me hable asi

Amu: ya ya dejen de pelear.

Akane, Itachi y Tadase: Callate¡

Amu: Que¡ Ya basta ya me artaron ustedes tres bipolares.

Solo las charas de Amu veian su pelea ruidicula y se reian de sus comportamientos extraños :D

Tadase: Que paso aquí?

Akane: Eh no lo recuerdas!

Tadase: Creo que hice otros de mis escenarios verdad?

Amu e Itachi: Claro¡

Tadase: Lo siento mucho Akane si fui muy grosero contigo (le toma la mano)

Akane: (se pone roja) A… si..si no… im..mpo..rta

Tadase: Menos mal (con su sonrisa)

Amu: Que bueno que termino todo bueno ya me voya mi casa c:

Akane: Amu vámonos juntas.

Amu: Claro

Cuando iban caminando por la calle ya estaba obscuro pero las lamparas las iluminaban de pronto al frente de las dos chicas a parece un hombre con cara de ladron ellas tratan de esquivarlo pero al final quedan rodeadas de muchos hombrs alrededor de ellas

Hombre 1: Miren que tenemos aquí unas jovencitas muy lindas.

Hombre 2: Creo que hoy nos divertiremos.

Ikuto desde arriba de un edificio cerca de donde estaban dice : No lo creo. Pero antes de bajar a salvarlas Akane saca un tubo de hierro de su mochila y empieza golpear a todos .

Akane: (respirando muy fuerte) Estas bien Amu.

Amu: Sii gracias por salvarnos.

Akane: De nada Amu, Para que son las Amigas

Ikuto baja del edificio y las ve fijamente.

Akane: Otro mas alla voy.

Amu: No espera Akane:

Akane: Por que

Amu: Es un amigo mio¡ (dice un poco sonrrojada)

Ikuto: Solo amigos eh¡ de pronto se desmalla en frente de las chicas.

Yoru: Ikuto estas bien-nya

Akane: Que lindo gatito chara (lo agarra y lo empieza a abarazar)

Yoru: No me dejas respirar-nya

Amu: Que aremos¡

Akane: que tal si lo llevamos a tu casa y pido permiso a mi mamá para quedarme contigo.

Amu: Gran idea¡ Vamos ayudame a cargarlo y cuando lleguemos le llamas a tu mamá

Akane: (asienta con la cabeza)

Amu: (piensa) Espero y este bien….

**Final de capitulo**

Ah¡ por fin lo termine espero y les aya gustado a un me faltan mas pero no se me ocurre nada solo tengo el del proximo pero no sabre como hacer el siguiente a si que si tienen alguna idea no duden en decirmelo en un review solo ideas que no tengan que hablar de matarlos e.e


	10. Chapter 10: Enfermedad, Amor y Celos

**Hola aqui esta el capitulo 10 completo espero y les guste :D**

**Aclaracion: Shugo chara no es mio solo mis hijastros Akane, Itachi, Rock y Suki **

_**En el capitulo aterior**_

Ikuto: Solo amigos eh¡ de pronto se desmalla en frente de las chicas.

Yoru: Ikuto estas bien-nya

Akane: Que lindo gatito chara (lo agarra y lo empieza a abarazar)

Yoru: No me dejas respirar-nya

Amu: Que aremos¡

Akane: que tal si lo llevamos a tu casa y pido permiso a mi mamá para quedarme contigo.

Amu: Gran idea¡ Vamos ayudame a cargarlo y cuando lleguemos le llamas a tu mamá

Akane: (asienta con la cabeza)

Amu: (piensa) Espero y este bien….

_**Final de capitulo**_

_**Capitulo 10.. Enfermedad, Amor y Celos.**_

Amu y Akane llegan por fin a la casa de la familia Hinamori.

Akane: Valla si que pesa mucho

Amu: Tienes razon! Rapido hay que ponerlo en mi cama.

Midori (Oca-san de Amu): Hola Amu ya esta lista la cena.

Amu: Si mamá ahorita que lo ponga en mi cama bajo.

Midori: Claro solo no dejes que tu papá se entere.

Amu: (Asienta con la cabeza) Em! Akane se puede quedar a dormir.

Midori: Claro!

Amu: Akane a la de tres lo dejamos en la cama 1..2…3..

Akane: SI pesa bastante -_-

Amu: por que se habara desmallado.

Akane: Que tal si tiene fiebre.

Amu: haber

Amu: (le toca la frente) Esta ardiendo

Akane: Ve por agua y un trapo por mientras aquí lo cuido.

Amu: (Asienta con la cabeza) entre pensamientos) espero que no tenga nada grave pero que estoy loca por que lo deje con Akane.. pero Akane no es ese tipo de chica que se aprovecha de alguien ¿NO? Bueno tengo que apurarme….

Akane: Que estara haciendo Amu se tarda bastante mejor ire a buscarla.

AKANE POV.

Justo cuando me iba a levantar para irla a buscar senti que alguien me agarro la mano, era aquel chico con cabellos azules muy lindo pero a mi no me conoce por que agarraria mi mano, cuando me iba a soltar de su mano me jalo hasta donde el estaba, quedamos frente a frente aunque el estaba dormido, cuando de pronto se escuchaba la puerta abrirse lentamente, trate de safarme de su mano pero era muy fuerte hasta que me abrazo cuando termino de abrirse la puerta...

FIN AKANE POV

AMU POV

Cuando entre a mi cuarto Ikuto estaba abrasando a Akane, por que la abrazaba si apenas la conocio, Cuando empeze a verlo mas mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas cerre la puerta bruscamente y sali corriendo al baño, este sentimiento era extraño, un sentimiento de celos no me gustaba se sentia feo.

Despues de secarme las lagrimas volvi al cuarto, Akane estaba arrodillada poniendole la toalla mojada en la frente, Ella a pesar de ser medio Tsundere es diferente me pregunto como sera su Chara.

FIN AMU POV

Akane: Que bueno que llegas, este tu turno ya se le bajo un poco la fiebre, me voy a dormir, Buenas Noches.

Amu: Buenas noches.

Otro dia mas, las chicas siguen durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando despiertan ambas estaban en la cama comodamente.

Amu: Eh Ikuto de nuevo se fue.

Akane: Amu mira la hora se nos hace tarde.

Ambas chicas se vistieron como rayo y salieron corriendo.

Akane: Ah llegamos que cansada estoy.

Amu: Creo que morire D:

Ran: Tengo un presentimiento extraño, creo que algo se acerca.

De pronto un huevo muy extraño va muy rapido a la direcchion donde estaban las chicas pero por pura casualidad solo se dirijia a Akane, Akane volteo el huevo estaba muy cerca, cerro sus ojos pero justo cuando los cierra llega alguien que la proteje y se le mete el huevo a el. En su chara empieza a cerrarse un huevo y se hace color verde fuerte con un sibolo extraño...

Continuara


End file.
